1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of mobile communication. In particular, the invention addresses the handling of connections or connection-related parameters when a connection involves two or more networks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent or planned network architectures, different service models for roaming subscribers may be provided. When a user is roaming, the control means or control function (such as the Serving-CSCF “Call State Control Function” in a network architecture according to Release 2000) to which a subscriber is registered and where the connection control such as the call state control is handled, may still be located in the home network. In such a home service model, it is important to pass different kinds of information from the visited network to the home network for proper connection control.
When, for instance, the serving control function does not have all necessary information, on service class or charging rate, etc., the control function may improperly handle or charge a connection such as a call from a roaming subscriber to another equipment or user.